Proximity
by theycallherkaush
Summary: They were the best of enemies, always getting into ridiculous banters. Sometimes, they would fight for the sake of fighting. So here comes a story where, for once, they spend time in a closet together without killing themselves. Channy. For Sara.


**Proximity**

**A story by Switz**

**Dedicated to: Sara/xHopelessDreamerx**

**Happy Birthday!**

**Summary: They were the best of enemies - always fighting and getting into ridiculous banters. Sometimes, they would fight for the sake of fighting. So here comes a story where, for once, they spend time in a closet (together) without killing themselves.** **Channy. For Sara. Happy Birthday!**

*-*-*

In life, you know that there are many situations when you are faced with a choice. To do or not to do? Turn left or go to the right? Think positively or prepare yourself of what's to come?

However, right now in Sonny's case, the question was: to kiss, or not to kiss?

So now, you (the readers) are crinkling your eyebrows wondering what the hell is going on. Well, that can be summed up into three little sentences.

**Sonny. **

**Chad. **

**Stuck in a closet. **

Oh, and for those perverts that have a very perv-y mind like I do –

You're such a sicko.

This show's on Disney, idiots. No one's going to cut themselves or become bulimic or have sex or 'come out of the closet' (not in the literal sense) or get pregnant with your dad's baby.

(Save the drama for CW, will you?)

So, back to you other readers that don't have a disturbing mind…

You sort of get what's going on, but you're still hazy on the details. Well, let's start from the beginning.

About a week or so ago, Chad Dylan Cooper, star of _Mackenzie Falls_, starred in an episode of _So Random!._Now, in said episode, CDC (who was playing a hot EMT) was supposed to kiss Sonny Munroe (who was acting as a girl who kept hurting herself… not in the emo sense).

Somehow, though, Chad ended up kissing a pig (which was really embarrassing because Chad promised Sonny that she would fall in love with him once she kissed him… and also, he kissed a freaking pig—that's just disgusting).

After the whole, weird incident, the two had stopped their banters, and managed to avoid each other.

Although, right now—with the situation that they're in—they can't really avoid each other. Because, well… they're stuck in a closet. Alone. Together. Alone. Together, they're stuck in a closet alone—by themselves. You get what I mean, right?

(This is when you nod your head.)

So now, you're curious as to how they ended up in a closet, right? Well, that's why I have these two blurbs for you.

(--)

Sonny Munroe was not a person you wanted to converse with before she's had her first cup of coffee in the morning. That statement was clearly proven when Tawni asked the brunette for a favor right when Sonshine stepped into their dressing room that morning.

"Can't you do it yourself?" she snapped.

Tawni stepped back, but refused to back down. "No."

"Why freaking not?"

"Because I freaking can't. Can't you see that I'm Tawni freaking Hart and I deserve the best! Now do my freaking favor or you can get out!" The blonde had had enough of Sonny's crap.

Sonny sighed. "Fine. Whatever. What do you want?"

And that's how the young teen ended up looking for a closet in the middle of Condor Studios.

(--)

Chad's story, however, is very different. And not nearly as interesting.

The same morning, for Chad, was very pleasant. That is, until his PA got sick of him and quit. And that's how he ended up going to get his blazer from a random closet because his usual one had a rip near the pocket.

See, not that fascinating, is it?

(--)

"Sonny?" A voice asked, disturbing the eerie calm of the darkness.

The comedienne jumped, eyes wide. Was there someone in this closet with her?

The voice chuckled. "What are you doing here, Random?"

"Chad?" Sonny growled. "What do you mean 'What am I doing here'? What the heck are _you_ doing here?"

"Oh hey, look. Someone's not so sunny today, is she?"

His teasing drove her mad. "Chad, will you just freaking shut up and turn on the light?"

Chad frowned, but it went unnoticed because it was pitch black in the closet. A moment later, though, a small light bulb illuminated the young stars' faces.

"So." Chad was scuffing at his shoes.

"So, are you just going to stand there or are you actually going to do something?" Sonny stared at him, eyebrows raised.

Chad, on the other hand, had no idea what to make of this question. I mean, it wasn't as if he was dumb or anything – because Chad Dylan Cooper is like a freaking genius. Really. It was because he'd never seen his 'Sonshine' act like this.

His first instinct was to shoot back a witty comment that would maybe take the Randomite a peg or two down. However, being the prodigy he is, Chad decided against it and acted concerned (acted because he could never be caught caring for someone else—it just wasn't possible).

"Sonny? Are you alright? You're not acting like yourself…" He placed his hand on her shoulder.

She snorted. "Oh really, Chad? Then tell me… what do I act like?"

"Well…" the MacFalls star had a little trouble searching for words, "you're jolly… a-and sunny and, uh, happy and… stuff."

"Wow. You make me look like Santa Claus." –Queue the eye-rolling–

"Sonny, really. What's up?" The genuine concern that happened to light up his eyes made the comedienne stop being grumpy for a second to take a real good look at the actor.

"You actually care, don't you?" she inquired, her voice soft.

When he responded with a slight nod, Sonny sighed.

"Nothing's up, really. It's just that… I haven't had my cup of coffee yet. I'm not really a morning person."

"That's what's making you act all… Grinch-like today?" Chad wondered incredulously.

Sonny was amused at how he described her.

"Well," Chad continued, "if it's coffee you need to re-boost your energy, then it's coffee you'll get."

With that statement declared, the heartthrob went to open the door.

But his answer was a rattle of the doorknob.

"Chad?" Sonny interrogated. "Is there something wrong with the door?"

"_Psh._ Of course not! I have no idea what you're talking about. I mean…" his voice grew quieter as he said this. "It's not as if this door is stuck."

"You can't open the door?!" Sonny screeched, her one-minute niceness coming to a clear halt.

Sonny pushed him aside. "Lemme try."

She jiggled the doorknob. Then she grunted, and tried again.

(--)

Ten minutes later, the door still hadn't budged. Sonny and Chad had sat down on the floor of the closet, pushing aside the miscellaneous objects hanging above them.

"Why'd you come in here, anyway?" Chad asked the brunette.

She waved it off with her hand. "Tawni wanted a freaking favor. You?"

"My freaking personal assistant quit, so I freaking had to get my own blazer." He was mocking her, using the same annoyed tone as she was, only it was stapled with a patch of sarcasm.

Sonny was this close to slapping him, but decided not to (because, surely, the moment that they got out of the closet, Chad would have his lawyers bombard Sonny with lawsuits and multiple restraining orders). "Are you sure the door won't open?"

"Hey!" Chad started, "I'm the one who tried to open it while you were off stalking around!"

"Okay, A – It's a closet. How in the freaking world am I supposed to stalk around? And B – _I was the one trying to get the door open_… multiple times, I might add. _You_ were the one that was just… there." God, he irked her to no end.

"Is it my fault that I have perfect hair and I don't want to ruin… this?" He ran his fingers through the gold frames of his hair. For a moment—a very small moment of time lapse—Sonny wondered how soft his hair would feel against her fingers.

The comedienne groaned and then stood up. Chad, feeling awkward just sitting there like putty, gathered himself up also and looked at her.

"So."

"So." He didn't comprehend the point of this conversation.

"So, aren't you going to at least _try_ to get the door open?!"

Chad sighed. "If you insist." He then proceeded to walk towards the door and give the doorknob a nice tug. It was so nice, in fact that the tacked doorknob fell out-of-tack right into the actor's hands.

"Chad. What did you just do?" Sonny inquired, voice rising slightly.

"…nothing."

"Liar! Lemme see, what's in the palm of your hand?" She grabbed his wrist, shaking off the electric feeling that crawled up her spine slowly at the touch, and pried it open. A moment passed before she was able to gather all her thoughts up so she could spit out a comprehend-able sentence.

"Chad," she started, voice eerily calm, "you BROKE the door?"

Her voice was in such a high pitch at the end of the sentence that she was close to straining it.

"…No. I only—accidentally—took off the doorknob."

If looks could kill, Chad Dylan Cooper would have been dead—multiple times—by

(--)

An hour later, the closet was dead quiet. The duo sat, mirroring each other on opposites sides of the mini-closet. Intently, Chad stared at Sonny while he tried to will her to look at her (tried being the key word). Sonny, her cheeks tinted a rose blush, (from anger of course--she was _not_ blushing because of Chad's desperate and determined stare) was shooting daggers at a coat, perched on a hat rack beside her. _I'm not about to look at Chad, I'm not about to look at Chad_… was her silent mantra, repeating itself over and over in her head.

Across the closet, Chad Dylan Cooper had stooped to a level lower than begging. He had stooped down so freaking low that he had been trying to use his mind control to force Sonny to put her beautiful, chocolaty pools of irises on his face. But the damn thing wasn't working.

He finally just got up (after telling himself silently to stop being a sissy) and said, "Sonny Munroe, I love you."

That got her attention, and, as she stood up (looking at him with those delicious eyes of hers), it also made Chad very anxious.  
At that moment, the roles were reversed, the tables rotated and the two were sitting in opposite chairs. The Randomite stared at MacFalls hottie with narrowed eyes (so narrowed that Chad almost thought that she was scrutinizing him) while the actor tried to look anywhere but at the porcelain doll face that would be the death of him.

She took her hand and cupped his chin, making him look at her (Chad's brain went on overload, screaming, "Why the hell didn't you do that when you wanted her to look at you, moron!"). "What did you just say?" Her face had a blasé expression on it, a poker face if you will (_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_… damn you, Lady Gaga!).

"Sonny Alison Munroe," he repeated, voice shaky, "I love you."

(--)

So that brings us to a full circle. But our question has yet to be answered. Did she, or did she not kiss him?

Well, I'd tell you… but what's the fun in that?

Haha. Just kidding. I got you there, didn't I?

Like I said before, this isn't a dramatic soap opera that appears on the CW – so I won't just leave you a cliffy saying "Watch what happens next week" which totally defeats the idea in the first place because by next week, you forget what happened last week so you don't even bother to watch the new episode that's premiering this week.

But enough of me ranting, I'll just let you continue on watching (reading) what happens between Sonny and Chad.

(--)

She shrugged, "Well, it took you a while, but you finally managed to say it."

Chad was dumbfounded, his already-confused expression growing worse, when she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Then, she stepped back, took out a credit card from her wallet (that was tucked in the back pocket of Tawni's colored denim) and slit it across the little crack between the door and the wall.

Two seconds, later, the door popped open and Sonny strode out, her earlier intentions of getting a cup of coffee vanished into the air since she was more energized now than she could have been with any amount of caffeine.

*-*-*  
**  
A/N: Happy, happy birthday Sara! I'm so sorry this took a ton of time to write… but don't you think that it was worth it? ;)**

**So, what did you guys think? It was very different from the stuff I normally write because I was talking to you readers in the story and then switching to Chad and Sonny's story. I hope it wasn't that confusing for you all.**

**Also, thank my fabulous editor Divi/Topaz1901 (call-her-Topaz) for bringing you a mistake free one-shot (or you can be pissed at her if this piece has tons of errors). Either way, she's so rad for offering to edit this.**

**REVIEW**

**And I'll love you**

**(You see how that rhymes?)**

**S.W.I.T.Z**


End file.
